Coup D'etat
by CyberD
Summary: Ancient mysteries, ambiguous threats of evil, and a Rebellion cause unease in the Silver Alliance. "Sister,if I have your trust and your silence, I need your help to save our people." characters: Senshi, Shitennou, Serenity, Endymion
1. Introduction

_We'll head to the stars! We'll create our own beautiful kingdom without the prejudices and fear we have here on Earth! Let us practice our magic as we see fit. No more shall we bow down to those who are afraid. No more shall we be falsely accused of dark magic. _

_Follow me and we shall have freedom! Follow me and we shall have the moon! Let the colonies have the freedom they want. Let the colonies have the kingdoms and practices they want. Let not one planet bow down to another! Follow me, and we shall have serenity and peace. _

_We shall create an Alliance of Fair Trade. _

~Selene I, first Queen of the Moon

* * *

_Until a time comes when the Earth shows that they can tolerate the people of a magic linage, members of this Alliance are forbidden to have contact, communication or trade. _

~Selene II, Queen of the Moon

* * *

_Information on the Earth will be limited to a need-to-know basis_

~Serenity I, Queen of the Moon

* * *

_The moon holds two votes in any Alliance movement. This shall ensure there will be no ties or mishaps again. _

Amendment one of the Fair Trade Alliance

* * *

_Lunar Law dictates that the writings of Professor James E. Horns, of the Mercurian University, is to be confiscated and banned. Anyone found distributing or printing these materials will be held for trial and possible treason. _

Amendment 12 of the Sol System Alliance

* * *

_By order of Queen Selene of the Moon, the recent mandate issued by the Royal House of Neptune will be withdrawal and vetoed. _

Veto issue # 234

* * *

_By order of Queen Selene of the Moon, all Planetary Armed Forces are to downsize by one-third of their current count. _

Mandate # 43

* * *

_Lunar Law will no longer recognize marriage certificates from the Planets Uranus, Neptune, Venus, and Mercury that allow same sex marriage. _

Amendment 87 of the Alliance

* * *

_By order of Queen Selene of the Moon, upon the age of fourteen all Planetary Royals who are candidates for Heir to the Throne of their planets are to resided on the moon for Lunar training for no less than two years. _

Mandate # 123

* * *

_Princess Tabitha of Saturn, _

_It is my duty to inform you that according to Lunar Laws, this Alliance cannot accept your claim of Queen. A loyal citizen of your planet and your Father's Cabinet shall be appointed as regent. You need not worry of losing your throne. When you are of age and have completed your training there will be no one standing in way of your claim. _

_Regards, _

_High Queen Selene of the Silver Alliance, Chief of State._

_

* * *

  
_

What happens when the person you put all your trust into takes advantage of the power given to them? How long will it take for people to realize they are being wronged? What has to be sacrificed in order to bring freedom back to a system? How many are willing to pay the price? How many people will lose their lives in their fight for freedom? Let's find out...


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1

**AN: **This hasn't been beta'ed so please point out any errors so that I can correct them. Also, I am using different names for the Senshi. My question is: Would you guys prefer a chapter in the beginning that has all of the character's names, or just have me point them out in AN's as they are introduced?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, it's characters or any likeness. No profit was made by this as it is a FANfiction.

* * *

Danu glared at the paper in his hands as soon as he read the first line. Another mandate, another power taken away and given to the Queen; military power this time. Danu looked up at the few people that sat in his office. There were few here today, as most were working with the new, and more importantly, secrete alliance with the people of Earth. This mandate would be one more setback for the small rebellion.

"How bad is it, your Highness?"

"She's requiring all Planetary Kingdoms to make further cuts on military personal." Someone snorted at that. Danu had a suspicion that it was the old Mercurian historian who sat in the back.

"Notice that she says nothing of the Lunar Kingdom's army. What does she plan on doing, using armed forces against planets who do not confirm to her ways?"

Danu was correct in his musings. James E. Horns had perhaps more reason than anyone else in the entire rebellion to hate the Queen. She had banned all his works and sent the old man into exile. The shame and humiliation she dealt to his family caused the professor's wife to commit suicide and his children to have nothing to do with him. Luckily for Danu and the rest of the rebellion, James was stronger than his wife and wanted nothing more than to get the Queen of the Moon dethroned.

"We all know that she doesn't need an armed force as long as she has that damned crystal of hers."

"And I've told you before, boy. That crystal isn't hers. She stole it!" Danu waved off the old man's rant.

"Yes, yes, yes. You've told us many times of your theories. But unless we can get someone near enough to the Moon Princess before her mother starts filling her head with manifest destiny, then we won't need to worry about anything but destroying the crystal." The room settled into silence as each person was left to their thoughts. The uncomfortable tension was broken by the Saturnine representative.

"Your Highness, have you thought anymore on what we last spoke of?"

Dane glared down at his desk. He had thought more on that plan. He didn't like it, but he could find no reason to dispute it either. And it was his family that it would directly affect, so it should be he who carried out the act.

"I have."

"And?" Danu looked up at the man and locked his gaze on him.

"The Queen will not accept my claim of King until my father has passed on. Nor will she accept my title of Regent."

"Prince? What does that have to do with what we spoke of?" The glances that were passed around the room were nervous and confused.

"As you all know, my father has been ill for a very long time now and I have been acting as King in his place. He is suffering and his death is a slow one. I do not think he will last much longer though. I suspect my sister will be most devastated when he passes. If it comes to the point, I will allow her to enter into temple services for as long as she sees fit or until the Queen calls her to Lunar court for training."

"We understand your Highness." The Saturnine representative gave a short bow to Danu as the others mumbled their support as well. Danu finally stood up from his chair and looked over at each and every one of them.

"Those of us who are in a position high enough shall send the soldiers who will be laid off and are sympathetic to our cause to Earth. There they will receive further training and work. Those of us who are not in such a position will try to find these soldiers at locale places and convey the message. Remember; only send those you know for certain will stick with us.

"Start with the NCO's and lower enlisted. Try for those men who are under the age of thirty. Anyone older than that will have been too conditioned to the Queen's ways. Be sure to scout and screen them. I do not want to worry about spies and traitors any more than I need to."

Danu's last words sent a ripple of laugher through the room and broke the tension that had been thickening the air for the last half hour. Danu allowed himself one small smile before sending everyone out of the office. He needed the time to center and prepare himself for his task. This was it.

* * *

The entire populace mourned with the Royal Family. The old King had finally given into his illness and passed away two days ago. The final ceremony and cremation had ended with the crowning of the new King. As Prince and Regent he was cleaver and well loved. He had stood up to the Lunar Law and the Alliance Council when his people were being wronged. His people knew that he would fight for them and do only what was in their best interest. He would continue to stand by the common people as King.

"Your people love you Danu." Danu was surprised by the voice who spoke to him; she didn't often leave her post.

"Sailor Pluto." He gave the ageless woman a bow as deserved by her station.

"Setsuna, please. I'm not here on Guardian business."

"Setsuna then."

"You shouldn't worry so much, you know."

"And my people shouldn't love me so much. I am sending them to battle." A thought suddenly came to Danu and he quickly turned to look at Setsuna with worry in every facet of his face. "You're not going to inform Queen Selene of my actions are you?"

"I told you not to worry didn't I? And no, I'm not informing her of anything. I am to remain neutral in this rebellion."

"I see."

"That does not mean that my planet is to remain neutral. Nor does it mean that every Guardian Senshi will remain neutral."

Danu leaned against the railing edge and looked out over the people still gathered to pay their last respects.

"Venus hasn't had a Senshi in hundreds of years. Not too many planets have, outside of the outer planets of course."

"I think Mars always knows who is their Senshi but doesn't activate her unless they foresee trouble." The uncertainty in Setsuna's voice caused Danu to look back at her.

"Don't you know?"

"Ah, and that is why I am here King Danu. My advice to you is this; not every vision's meaning is clear, not all prophecies come to pass as we think they will, and the future seen is not always our own." Danu felt a smile spread across his face.

"So in other words, I need to be careful, yes?"

"That would be correct."

"And do you give the Moon Queen such advice as well?" Danu was not foolish enough to think that the Guardian of Time would only be offering her services to the rebellion. After all, she had a long history of helping the Moon.

"I give you the same advice I give to Selene, yes. I would remind you, King, if not for the Moon lineage then your people would not even be here. Those of us who use magic would be very few in number, if any at all. Selene is not the greatest threat that this system has seen, nor will she be the worst it will see in its long life."

"Well then, I thank you for your advice Princess. But I must take my leave and see to my sister now." He bowed once more to her but when he looked back up she was gone.

Danu blinked and looked around his surroundings but saw no sign of the Time Senshi. The utter lack of any physical proof of her leaving confused him. He decided that it would be best if he just left the room and tracked down his sister.

* * *

Lorelei heard the door open but decided to ignore whoever it was. She didn't want to hear anyone else tell her that it would be ok, that eventually she wouldn't hurt like this. Didn't they understand? Her Papa was gone! He wasn't coming back. Who would be there to read her fairy tales and to tell her bedtime stories about times long ago?

"Princess?" She recognized that voice. It belonged to the Professor that her brother talked to all the time. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but he was ok. He always gave her sweets and told her stories like Papa did.

Very slowly Lorelei pulled the covers off of her head. It caused her hair to stand on end but she didn't really care at the moment. The Professor sat down on the edge of her bed, a big leather book balanced on his lap. She started at it for a moment before looking back up at the old man. He gave her a sad, small smile before he began speaking again.

"It hurts very much doesn't it? Its ok, that's normal. I still hurt when I think of my wife." He looked away from Lorelei then and his whole body seemed to tremble. Lorelei hoped this wasn't his way of trying to make her feel better because it wasn't working. If she were to be honest with herself, it was actually making her even sadder.

"Your Father asked me to put this together for you, since he wasn't able to do so himself. I suppose it was to be a birthday gift from him. I think you might want it now though." He handed the big book over to Lorelei. Then he got up and walked out the door.

"Thank you Professor!" Lorelei wasn't sure if he heard her or not but decided not to worry too much about it.

She turned the book over in her lap and opened it. The words were very familiar to her; they were the stories her Papa told to her each night. She flipped to a page further in the back. This story she didn't recognize, but she could tell that it was another fairy tale. Lorelei felt the tears spring to her eyes. It was one last gift from her Papa.

"Knock, knock?"

"Danu." Her brother gave her a smile and sat beside her. He gently tugged the book out of her hands.

"What's this?"

"Papa's bedtime stories. He had the Professor put them into a book for me."

Very quickly Danu flipped through the book. Most were the old bedtime stories that their father had told each of them and some were new tales that he had never heard. Probably something he had made up for Lorelei. He handed the book back to her and slid off the bed to kneel in front of her.

"Lorelei, I have something I need to ask of you. It's very important and you mustn't speak about it to anyone at all." He paused. This was going to be the second of many sacrifices he would make. It would not be the last or the greatest, but it would always hurt the most. But he was King now and had to think of his people first.

"Sister, if I have your trust and your silence, I need your help to save our people and our culture."

She gave a small nod and once more he had to push his fondness for her away. He was taking away her childhood, but in the end he was giving her freedom. She would be a puppet Princess to the Queen no more. She would be their people's greatest weapon. She would be the rebellion's greatest spy. She would be their hero, and no one would ever know it.

"I'm sending you on an adventure. You are going to learn many things; new skills and techniques, maybe even new magic."

"An adventure? Does this have something to do with all those meetings you have?"

"Yes. Lorelei, what do you think of the High Queen?"

"She's bossy." Danu gave a small laugh at her simple answer.

"Yes. She is, isn't she? And what she's doing is wrong, I'm sure you know that. But we are going to stop her. You see, she is hurting out people and people from other planets as well. I'm going to send you to a secret location so that you can learn ways to help stop her. How does that sound?" He really was trying to make this as easy for her as he could. But she was a clever girl and the tears were soon in her eyes.

"You're sending me away from home? Why? I don't want to leave home. Please don't send me away Danu! I'll be good, I promise!" She was crying by then, not caring to try and stop her tears.

"Lorelei. You will be helping your people by doing this. What did Papa always tell you being a Princess meant?" His voice was no longer gentle and he couldn't help the edge of disappointment that was there but it stopped her crying.

"He said it meant I had to always serve the people. That I had to do what is best for them." She wiped her tears off her face and looked back at Danu, "You're sending me away because it will help not because you don't want me around right?" He smiled again and brushed his hand through her hair.

"If I could keep you here safe and sound by my side I would. But we were born into a life of privilege and responsibility. I won't send you off too far for now. You will need a cover first and there are certain things you must learn before you go on your big adventure. So it is off to the temple first and foremost."

"WHAT?!? That's not an adventure! Danu!" She jumped up and scowled at him. Danu held his hands up and tried to stop his laughter.

"Only for a month, I promise! You need a cover story, and then I will send you off to the secret location." She crossed her arms and turned her head away from him. She was trying to give the impression of aristocratic aloofness. Her efforts were spoiled by the fact that her hair was still messed from her earlier hiding place.

"I will only go if you tell me where this secret place is." She had the aloof tone down though.

"Very well. You will be going to Earth." She looked back at him and her eyes widened with surprise.

"Earth…"


	3. Part 1, Chapter 2

**Because this next chapter is becoming almost twice as long as the rest, I have decided to split it into two parts. The second part should be up fairly soon. Also, in case you didn't figure it out last chapter Lorelei is Venus. And to answer some questions about Danu, he is an original character and is Lorelei's older brother. Hope that clears some confusion up. **

**DISCLAIMER: This is FANfiction. I don't own the Sailor Moon characters or universe.  
**

* * *

"These visions of Darkness, could they be related to the recent political unrest?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell your Majesty. For all we know, the Shadows that appear in visions could be symbolic of natural disaster, civil unrest or worse. On the other hand they could be the complete opposite. We have researched our archives but there is no record of visions coming to a seeker without understanding and coherency. It is mind boggling."

Selene sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. This was just one more complication to an already uncertain time. She had not predicted that the old King of Venus would pass so soon or that his son would be so quick to cause reform and change to his planet. Danu was causing many heads to turn in the political arena. Then there was the recent drought on Uranus to think about. The planet's main export was grain and livestock; it would affect not only the planet but those who imported such foods from Uranus. There were also rumors that the destruction on one of the colonies was not natural but an attack by pirates.

Now she had to deal with seekers bringing her visions of Darkness and Shadows but no idea what they meant. And Sailor Pluto had already informed her to be wary of coming visions and that she herself would be unable to provide assistance.

"Is this a common vision, or has it been limited to a select few?"

"Most of the seekers in the main temple have seen this as well as one or two of the Monks of Chronos from Pluto and a few common folk that have an untrained gift."

Selene paused once more to think on the options available to her. In a way this could be a good thing. These dark visions could be the one thing to pull the system back together again. It would be a noble cause for the common people to stand together for. Or it could cause panic and chaos to spread. She would have to tread carefully.

"We will not inform the general public at this time. There will be enough to worry about in the coming months as it is. Please have the vision described in full and sent out to each of the Planetary Monarchs. We will keep an eye out for any more visions of such nature. I know you said that no understanding came of these visions but please try." The seeker bowed.

"The Temple will keep you informed, you're Grace." And with that the old man left the Queen to her worries.

And while the Queen pondered over these puzzling and troubling situations, a young Princess stared up at the blue sphere that was slowing disappearing from view.

Princess Serenity never liked when the Earth disappeared from view. It left her feeling somehow incomplete; as if her own shadow had decided to run off on its own. There would only be a few more days till the Earth was gone out of her sight. So she laid there in the gardens and sighed.

"One of these days I'm gonna come down there for myself. And I'm gonna meet the fairy people and we're gonna play games all day long." The young girl told the planet. A gentle laugh interrupted her thoughts and brought the girl sitting up as proper as she could. Any attempt was ruined by the grass and leaves sticking to her hair.

"Oh Princess, I'm afraid that the Earth isn't meant for life."

"What do you mean Luna?" The young woman bent down and brushed off the Princess' dress and hair.

"Life cannot live on Earth. It is the only planet in our system that cannot support life. It is why we live here on the moon instead of down there. It is only beautiful to look at from far away." Luna pulled the little girl up to her feet and took her hand. Serenity followed her without fuse this time.

"But Luna, where do the fairy people live?" Her voice wavered and tears came to her eyes at the thought of the fairies being without homes.

"Oh I'm sure Artemis mentioned something about seeing fairies on Saturn."

"Luna! Those are fireflies, not fairies." Luna had to laugh at the girl's reprimanding tone.

"I'll be sure to correct him then." And finally Luna had managed to bring the girl to her room for a proper nap.

"…and then she said that if I completed all my lessons she would hire an acrobat to teach me all the fun stuff that Papa would never let me do. So I tried my very best and practiced and it was even kinda fun. But it was more fun to learn all the flips and stuff. I even got to go on the trapeze. And…"

It was slightly dazing to watch the Princess continue her monologue while jumping on a trampoline and performing flips of all kinds. Danu noticed that he was not the only one getting a headache trying to keep up with her movements as well as what she was saying. The head Priestess was already trying to ease the tension out of her head.

"…but it was kinda scary too. But then I remembered what my teachers told me so I did that and Poof! I'm back at the temple. Danu, why_ are_ you here? Do I get to go to Earth now? I've been here at the temple for three months now. You said I would only be here for one."

Danu had to catch his train of thought. Lorelei had just gone from happy, hyper little girl to demanding and serious- complete with her hands on her hips and a disapproving frown. _My how she looks like Mother._

"Well, you had to learn how to teleport first and there were complications on the other end as well." He motioned for her to follow him and she hopped off the trampoline. Together they walked further inside the temple.

"You can only teleport to Earth during the New Moon, when the Moon's monitoring systems are unable to pick up interference from the Earth. It is very important that you remember that."

They continued further into the temple till they reached a room that Lorelei had never seen before. The large circular room was covered with red and gold silks and in the center was a pulsating crystal, hovering over a blue stone altar. Lorelei could practically hear the stone sing with power. It was like nothing she had every experienced in her life. It seemed like her every nerve was tingling and alive.

"This crystal is used to awaken our planet's Guardian Senshi, Sailor Venus. I will not allow this power to fall into the hands of Selene. The Guardian Senshi are suppose to protect and guard their own planets."

Lorelei watched as Danu slowly cupped his hands underneath the crystal. As he was pulling the crystal away from the altar she began to realize the importance of what he had just said.

"Danu, do you think the Moon Queen will activate the Senshi to guard the moon?" It was a crazy idea and part of her wished that Danu would tell her that.

"I have my suspicions." It was not the reassurance that Lorelei wanted to hear. He was kneeling in front of her, the crystal between them.

"I want you to keep the crystal with you. As far as Selene knows, no one has entered this chamber in generations. She will not be suspicious of us if the crystal were somehow to disappear. No one is to know that you have this. Not a single person, not even the Professor."

"No offence Danu, but how am I suppose to keep that with me? It glows." Danu adjusted his hold on the crystal and with his free hand reached up to the locket that Lorelei wore.

"The head Priestess gave you this did she not? It will contain the crystal and hide its power as well."

He opened the locket and Lorelei could see the indent inside of the charm. It was the exact shape and size of the crystal now glowing in her brother's hand. As Danu placed the crystal inside, the glow began to fade. And when he shut her locket closed she felt the singing stop and the power that she felt running along her body also dispersed. It made her feel odd, like she was missing something important. But since Danu didn't seem fazed by it she tried to shake off the feeling and act as if nothing was out of place.

"Now then, how about you and I go get your things packed up? Professor Horns will be going to Earth tomorrow night and you shall accompany him." He placed his arm around her shoulders and began to lead them out of the temple.

"I'm finally going to Earth? To start my real training?"

"Of course."

"YES!" Her shout echoed across the empty chamber.

The walk to the old planetary teleporter was not a difficult task. In fact it was simply a matter of walking through many different gardens – some more restricted than others- and opening a few locked doors that lead to - well what do you know!- more gardens. The teleporter itself would have been a beautiful sight back in its day, but now it was simply another stone ruin with moss covering it.

Jadeite had traveled to the teleporter before. Even with the lack of light and traveling during the witching hour, it was only fun once. So when he was informed by his Master that he would once more be accompanying him, Jadeite had resolved himself to spend a long night being bored out of his mind and then listening to old people talk politics on the way back while he carried the luggage. How dull.

The only bright side to all this was that Nephrite would also be accompanying them. It would be the older boy's first trip to the teleporter and Jadeite fully intended to rub it in his face. It wasn't often that Jadeite had the upper hand. Or he would if Nephrite would ever show up. He had been waiting in the main gardens by himself for nearly twenty minutes now. And training or not, being alone, outside, and in the dark was scary for any ten year old.

A noise behind the rose bush caused him to jump. He had to clasp his hands over his mouth to keep any noise of freight from escaping. Very slowly he edged his way to the bush. It was probably just a small animal, but he didn't want to take a chance of letting Nephrite actual sneak up on him. It would be just like him too.

Jadeite nudged the bush with his toe but there was no answering noise or movement. So he started to push his way through the branches until he could see on the other side. His eyes widened at what he saw.

It was way better than sneaking up on Nephrite or catching an elusive fairy. Jadeite had just caught his older sister kissing a boy. And by a fountain too. He grinned as he reached for his power and tugged on the water. It was hard to manipulate a liquid and it took a few tries before he was able to pull the water out of the fountain and drop it on his sister and the boy. He laughed at her screech of outrage.

"JADEITE! You little cretin! Just you wait till I get my hands on you!" He found the opening in the hedge and walked into the clearing.

"Wait till I tell Mother and Father what I saw you doing. Kissing a boy, Jasmine. Where'd he run off to anyway? Don't tell me he's afraid of a little magic?" He smirked as Jasmine's face grew redder from embarrassment.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy!" He even made a face to along with his taunting.

"ARGH!" Jasmine had much better control over water than Jadeite did.

After Nephrite saw Princess Jasmine leaving the gardens soaking wet and then finding a rather large mud puddle, it didn't take him very long to guess what had happened. Apparently, Master Bokuin also knew what Jadeite had been up to as the man had let out a long suffering sigh after he saw the mess.

"Jadeite."

"I didn't do it!" The immediate response came from a small figure desperately wringing water out of his shirt.

"Are you at least clean?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then let us be on our way. Our newest student will be here soon."

As soon as they were well into the garden maze and far away enough that Master Bokuin wouldn't listen into their conversation, Nephrite decided it was time to get some answers.

"So, what did you do to Jasmine this time?" Jadeite glared at the darker haired boy.

"Nothin'. Why does everyone always take her side? Everyone always takes a girl's side."

"Ok, Ok. Just askin'." He waited for Jadeite to stop glaring at him before asking his next question.

"Who's the new student we're suppose to pick up?"

"I dunno. Master Bokuin didn't say much. Some noble from one of the planets or something like that."

Nephrite turned his gaze to the night sky; now that he had some information he could try and get a more detailed answer from the stars.

_Venus. The Lady of War comes to your door._

"But that doesn't make any sense. Venus is supposed to be the Guardian Planet of Love and Beauty. Mars is the Guardian Planet of War." Nephrite hated that he still had to speak aloud for the stars to hear him. He needed to learn to make silent inquiries, but that had only been done in legends.

_Much information has been lost. _

"Whatever."


	4. Part 1, Chapter 3

**A new character is introduced in this chapter. Juno is Jupiter.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: This is FANfiction. I don't own the Sailor Moon characters or universe.  
**

* * *

Lorelei was glad when they finally arrived on Earth. Teleporting from one planet to another was not the same as simply teleporting to the different islands on her home planet. But she had to admit, even though she felt shaky and her stomach felt like it was much closer to her throat than it ought to be, planetary teleporting was faster than a transport. She had just done in minutes what should normally take days.

"Ah, perhaps you should sit down Princess. You look a little green."

She should have thanked the Professor for his concern, but Lorelei was certain that if she opened her mouth she would be sick. So she just sat on her suitcase instead.

"I'm sorry Princess. It takes some getting used to, but eventually planetary teleports won't faze you a bit."

Lorelei wasn't so sure that she wanted to make enough trips to get use to this sensation. She was about to tell the Professor just that when her attention was caught by a soft light. Its path was erratic and she almost lost it a few times. Before she knew it a small winged creature was buzzing in front of her face. The light she saw was pure magic radiating from its small body.

"My stars. A fairy. Lorelei-"

The Professor's voice faded from Lorelei's attention. She knew her stories well enough; she nodded to the little creature and held her hand out palm down. The fairy looked at her then down at her hand. It must have seen what it was looking for because it sat gently on the back of her hand. The voice she heard next, however, had never been in any of her father's stories. It was a tiny crystal like laugh. The fairy covered its mouth with its hands but the grin was still there.

_Welcome Lady. _

And just as quickly as it had appeared, the small fairy flew off.

"Professor, I don't think we should mention this."

"I completely agree Princess." The sound of wonder was still in his voice.

* * *

"Aw man. This sucks." Jadeite kicked a rock that was in his path and shifted the box he was carrying.

When they had reached the teleporter Master Bokuin had made a brief introduction then urged the old man and the little girl to make their way back to the castle as soon as possible. Apparently the King and Queen themselves were waiting for them. That had peaked Nephrite's attention. It was not often that the King and Queen stayed up to see the visitors from different planets. Usually they waited till morning. This was a first.

Of course, getting there quickly meant that Jadeite and Nephrite were carrying most of the bags. Nephrite assumed that was what Jadeite was complaining about.

"I mean, I thought we would be getting a new student. Master even said he was my age. How can a girl like that be the new student? She'll cry all the time and she won't be any fun. It's bad enough we have to put up with Zoicite."

"You should be nicer to Zoicite. He's younger than us. He can't help that he's not as good with his magic yet."

The adults had stopped and were discussing something, so Nephrite and Jadeite dropped their boxes on the drier ground.

"Pft. I doubt that cry baby even has any magic. But still, he's better than a _girl._"

"Hey! Be careful with those, you'll get them wet!"

Lorelei had noticed where Jadeite dropped one of cases and ran over to move it.

"See what I mean Nephrite. She's worried her dresses will get wet."

"For your information, that's not even my case. I've been carrying my stuff. That's the Professor's and he has very important documents and instruments in there. If they get wet they'll be ruined."

Nephrite could tell that Jadeite was getting angry. He wanted to tell Lorelei to just go away and leave them alone, but she just continued arguing with Jadeite. Nephrite watched as Jadeite's face grew red with his anger. He really should stop them but it wasn't often that someone could get Jadeite this angry.

"Whatever. If you care so much then you can just carry it yourself."

Jadeite turned and started to walk off. Nephrite heard a sharp intake of breath from Lorelei and before he knew it she had caught up with Jadeite and shoved him face first into a mud pile.

"You BRAT!" Jadeite's yell caught the attention of the two adults.

"Jadeite!" "Princess!"

"Princess?!"

Nephrite didn't know what was funnier, Jadeite's face over the revelation that Lorelei was a Princess or the fact that the mud pile that Lorelei pushed him in was the same one that Jadeite had made when he threw water on his sister.

* * *

"As you can see in the third diagram the shortage of grain will not only have an adverse affect on the neighboring planets of Uranus but to every planet in this system. We have tried many solutions already, but we simply don't have the resources available to pull through this without crashing the economy."

"Representative, I had heard of the drought taking place on Uranus well before this emergency counsel session was called and – I hope you do not think rude of me- but I have a few ideas that may just solve this problem. If I may?" Danu turned a questioning look toward Selene.

"By all means, Danu, if you have any ideas please share them."

Danu slide a holochip into the slot by his seat and waited for the image to appear in the center of the round table.

"From what I understand, the main problem is not the lack of rain itself, thought that is a part of the problem, but rather the failing irrigation system. It seems as if the demand has greatly increased but the system itself was not updated to keep up with the ever growing demand. Is that correct so far?" Danu waited till the representative nodded then continued on.

"So the first thing that needs to be worked on is the irrigation system. Unfortunately the system cannot be worked on till after the harvest. So we go on to the next problem, the lack of water. Luckily Neptune is nearby and has plenty of water."

"Aye, salt water. That's not the kind of water to put on your crops, lad."

Danu smiled at the King of Neptune and pressed a button. A new holograph appeared. It's complicated parts and sub parts made no sense to most of the people sitting around the table.

"That is true. However, I have spoken to a few people who use a similar machine to this one on Mercury. They distill the water to separate impurities from it. In theory we could set these up on Uranus, transport the water in from Neptune and separate the salt from the water.

"It will not be enough to completely save the entire crop as much has already been lost, but it will save more than any other method will. I also propose that Uranus be allowed to sell the salt separated from the water as a way to compensate for the lost crop. If you do not have any objections, that is?"

"But how will so much water be transported? There are no vehicles large enough that are space worthy."

"I know of a business that has a design in the works that could transport liquids. With a few modifications of course." The King of Mercury was quickly pulling up files on a handheld device.

"I could get something worked out with them I'm sure. But for the amount of water that will be needed to transfer, well I know for a fact that we don't have the space to manufacture a space vehicle of those proportions anywhere on Mercury."

"Mars is not suited to such heavy manufacturing. The ground would give away before you even got the thing together."

"There is an island near the northern pole on Venus. It is out of the way and has no populace. It is large enough if you wanted to manufacture there." The Mercurian King nodded and typed something into his device.

"I'll have to send a scouting crew to gather some data, but it sounds ideal."

"I'll give you the contact information for our geology department."

Danu nodded to the older man. Everything was going according to plan for once. It would take a while, years maybe even decades, but the rebellion's plans were finally in motion.

"Very well. On to the next topic." Selene was grateful for Danu's ideas for once; it was one less thing for her to lose sleep over.

* * *

"Juno, I'm bored. You said we could go play. This isn't fun. I'm hungry. Let's get Luna to get us something to eat. Juno?"

Serenity looked up at the older girl but she was ignoring her. Serenity really had no idea what was so fascinating; it was just a bunch of older people sitting around talking and arguing with each other. Her Mother called it 'poly tics' and told her not to worry about it. She really didn't need to worry about it though; Serenity would never be interested in anything that sounded as icky as 'poly tics'. Juno, however, seemed to like it. She was standing on a bench and peaking through a window to watch them.

"Shh. We will, later. I promise. Besides they're almost done."

"That's what you said ten minutes ago." Serenity sulked and sat on the ground.

Serenity didn't have to pout for long. Juno suddenly perked up and a smile lit up her face. She jumped down off of the bench and straightened the wrinkles out of her dress before fluffing out her curly brown hair. Serenity just watched her as if she had lost her mind.

"What are you doing? You look silly."

"Quiet."

Serenity huffed and crossed her arms. Juno gave her hair one last pat before dashing around the corner. Serenity could hear her voice.

"Oh! Hello King Danu. What a pleasant surprising running into you." Juno's accompanying laugh sounded fake to Serenity so she decided to peak around the corner and see just what her friend was up to.

"Princess Juno. My you have grown since I last saw you. How are you faring Lady?"

Serenity watched as Danu bowed from his waist and placed a kiss on Juno's hand. It must have been bad because Juno's face turned very red. Serenity sighed. She had warned Juno about cooties, but the older girl never listened. It looked like it was up to her to go rescue her friend. After all, she wasn't sure if there was a cure for cooties or not.

Meanwhile Juno was doing her best to look and sound like a proper princess should. Danu was older than her and now he was a King. As a silence began to settle around them she quickly cast her mind for something a grown up would say and prayed that she would sound older than she really was.

"Your, your sister. H-how is she fairing?"

Juno tried to hide her wince. She didn't know what had caused her to say 'fairing', no one actual used that word and she stuttered too! She could feel her face getting red as her embarrassment grew. Danu, gracious and wonderful as he was, did not mention her blunder.

"Ah, yes. Lorelei is doing much better now. Being at the temple helps her I think. It is something to keep her mind off of her grief."

And again Juno was scrambling for what to say next. He looked so sad and she had been the one to bring it up. But how to make him smile again?

"Juno! You promised we could go get a snack."

Juno didn't even try to hide her embarrassment as she turned to face the tiny princess. Serenity wasn't having any of it though. She grabbed Juno's hand and tugged.

"Come on!"

"Princess Serenity, how are you?"

Serenity paused and looked over at Danu. He was smiling at her. Well if he thought he could give her cooties too he had another thing coming. So she glared at him and pulled harder on Juno's hand.

"Let's go Juno. I won't let you get cooties! Come on!" To Serenity's surprise and Juno's horror, Danu laughed.

It was a quiet laugh, but when Juno heard it, it brought forth her own slightly nervous laugh. Without knowing it or even intending to, Serenity had done what Juno couldn't.

"Well, I hope you do not think that I would give you or Lady Juno cooties, Princess. I assure you, it never crossed my mind." And there it was that impish grin that made Juno's heart flutter.

"Eh, ok." Serenity looked at Danu in confusion and Juno patted the top of her head.

"I've told her before that there's no such thing, but you know how kids are."

Juno tried to give the impression of a greater distance in age between Serenity and herself. She didn't know if it worked or not but Danu's grin turned to her and that was all that mattered. She gave Serenity one more pat on the head and ignored her glare.

"There are _so _such things as cooties! And I won't be able to see the fairy people if I have cooties, now will I?"

"Fairy people?"

"Yes the fairy people on Earth. I'm going to see them one day." She gave a firm nod and crossed her arms.

"Serenity, there's no such thing as fairies either." Juno didn't want Danu to think that she believed in such childish stories, even if she did still have her Mother read her fairy tales before bed.

"And who told you that the fairy people live on Earth?"

Danu's grin was gone and there was something about him that made Serenity fidgety. It was supposed to be a secret but when the King of Venus looked at her that way she couldn't help but tell. So with one hand twirling in her silver hair, she told him her secret.

"Sailor Pluto told me. Sometimes she comes and tells me stories about the fairy people and Earth. But no one is supposed to know that so don't tell."

And just like that Danu was smiling again and the tension that had been in the air was gone. Juno didn't know what to make of it.

"Sailor Pluto once told me there was a pink bunny that lived on the moon and made chocolate for the children."

"Oh! She told you that one too! I still haven't found the bunny, but I will! Just like I'm gonna see the fairy people."

"Serenity. You can't see the fairy people. There's no life on Earth." Juno tried to get the girl off the topic of fairies. It was embarrassing.

"I can because I have a pure heart. Pluto said so. And you have to have a pure heart to see the fairies. That's why you can't come."

"What?!" Juno couldn't help the high pitch her voice took when she turned her full attention to the younger girl.

"Yup."

"Take that back!"

Danu took advantage of the growing argument to slip away from the two girls. He wondered what Sailor Pluto was up to. She was telling the heir to the Lunar Empire about fairies on Earth and that the girl had a pure heart. None of it made sense. Pluto had told him she was remaining neutral. So why tell Serenity those things.

Danu entered the security code for his rooms and locked the door behind him. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and get some rest. But that would not be happening. He finished his work for the Lunar Court, now he had to get back to his real work.

Thoughts of the Rebellion only brought his mind back to Serenity though. It seemed that for every step forward the Rebellion was presented with two more obstacles to overcome. They had just gotten started with a long term project and now he had to worry about this.

What was Pluto playing at?

"Damn."


	5. Because you asked for it

Because you asked for it…

Here is a character list. ^_^ Seriously guys, if something is confusing or you don't who's who please feel free to leave a comment and tell me. But remember, I can't respond if you don't leave an e-mail address or sign into your account.

THE CHARACTERS SO FAR

**Danu** ~ current King of Venus and older brother to Lorelei. 17 years old.

**Lorelei **~ 10 year old Princess of Venus // Aino Minako//

**Luna **~ still Luna just in human form

**Jadeite ~ **holds over the Eastern Empire of Gondwana, or he will eventualy. For now he's just a ten year old who loves to get into trouble.

**Jasmine**~ one of Jadeite's many older sisters

**Juno**~ //Kino Makoto// A starry eyed romantic, she wants Danu to see her for more than her 11, excuse me, 11 and a half years.

**Master Bokuin ~ **We won't see or hear much from this guy, but that just means he's doing his job. He is the main instructor for the art of Ninja! He teaches the kids everything they need to know about spying.

**Nephrite~ **eventually will hold over the western continent of Laurentia, but for now he is just a 12 year old trying to keep the peace between Jadeite, Zoicite, and now Lorelei.

**Serenity** ~ //Tuskino Usagi// a 7 year old spoiled princess who dreams of fairies, Earth, and traveling to far- away places where there is no such thing as 'poly-tics'.

**Selene** ~ Queen of the Moon and the Lunar Empire

**Professor James E. Horns ~** also referred to as The Professor, he is a history Professor who's entire work has been banned by the Queen. He came to the former King of Venus for help. That request spurred on Danu's idea of rebellion.

Continued in Part 2 of Coup D'etat…


	6. Intermission I

**This intermission is to bridge the gap between part one and part two. **

* * *

Master Bokuin watched as the children continued to play their game. They were laughing and giggling as they tried to come up with ideas on how to reach the other teams colors while still defending their own. The only consequence they would think of would be whether they win the game or lose it. The winning team will get bragging rights and the losing team will work that much harder to beat them next time. That was it. That was all.

But Master Bokuin knew that this game was more than just a game. After all, he wouldn't have assigned them this particular game if it would not teach them something. And this would teach them the beginning stages of any battle. It would teach them to strategize, to improvise, and to defend.

It was a game for children to play but it was also teaching them the skills they would need to fight in a war as adults.

--------------

"Mother, when I'm Queen what will you do?" Selene just stared at her daughter. She didn't know where the girl got these silly ideas.

"What makes you ask that?" Serenity climbed up onto the velvet seat and hugged the stuffed rabbit closer to her small body.

"I heard some people talking. They said the Queen of Saturn is becoming very ill and that the Princess will be a very young Queen. So if Princesses become Queens, what happens to their Mothers?"

Selene patted Serenity's head and shooed her off the chair. The Princess made her way over to her bed and smiled as her mother tucked her in.

"You don't have to worry about anything like that, Serenity. You will be a Princess forever and never have to deal with the boring things Queens have to do."

"Ok. Good night Mother." Selene stood up and paused when she reached the doorway.

"Good night Serenity."

--------------

Danu smiled as the first of the ships made lifted off and broke through Venus' atmosphere. It was quite a sight to see.

"I couldn't help but notice that you've built this facility on a permanent foundation. What are you planning on doing after this project is over?" Danu turned his charming smile on the man.

"Well, Administer, Venus certainly can't remain a tourist and vacation spot forever. I wouldn't want my planet's economy to fall like Uranus' almost did."

When Danu received a smile in return he knew all suspicion was gone from the man's mind.

"Thinking ahead about your planet. That's good. Not too many politicians really care these days. Too much corruption in the courts."

"Of course."

It was very true, but it applied to Danu more than others. He volunteered his planet for this project for he own reasons. The Alliance would pay and build the very machines and factory that would begin supplying the Rebellion with armored weapons. The irony brought a smile to the young King.

---------

She knew from a very early age what her role in destiny would be. She saw her life played out in her dreams. She saw herself donning the white and red garb of the Senshi of Mars.

But she was a defiant child. She always fought against fate, even when she knew it was useless. She fought because she didn't want to be another mindless being content to simply follow orders.

Her mother was like that. She had allowed her father to ruin their planet. They were a planet of soothsayers. They were diplomats and peace makers. Her father was turning them into something much more devious.

"Listen carefully, Granddaughter. Listen to those around you, but be wary. I fear the Moon Queen's tightening her control of the system and that your Father is going to allow her." She nodded.

"I will." She had seen the future to come and she would try with everything she had to prevent it.

"Befriend the Moon Princess."

"What?" She gave her grandfather an incredulous look.

"I have seen many different outcomes of the years to come. She plays an important part in all. Perhaps she will need a friend to guide her spirit, hm?"

"Whatever you say Grandfather."

She would later be charmed by the young Moon Princess and would once more fail to deny what her visions foretold.

-------------

She hid herself away from people. She often found solace in the quiet libraries found in the palace. Here she could focus on printed words without the details of life constantly pouring in. She could ignore the overload of information coming from sights, sounds, and useless detail.

So she read as much as she could and whenever she could. She was always looking for new information to learn. That is how she managed to find an old data log; one that the Queen of the Moon had thought long gone.

-------

A growing Darkness felt the tension in the small solar system. Tucked away in an almost unnoticeable corner of the Galaxy, this system was home to a very bright and powerful light. The Darkness felt the light and the shadows that balanced it.

But Darkness never settles for balance and this being of Darkness desired the powerful light. So it set its sights on the Sol System and began making plans.

---------

Those masterminds of the Rebellion were really quite ingenious. They knew that if they simply forced the Lunar Empire to give up its power that the common people would see those of the Rebellion as the enemy. They would fight against them and ultimately Selene would win.

So instead they drafted a ten year plan. One that would have them whispering tales of freedom, adventure and truth to the younger generations. They would urge the young to question the Lunar Empire.

As that generation grew up, protests and rallies started to become common with the University Students. Politicians were scrutinized more. People began to question when before they would simply take the word of the Moon Queen at face value.

Those in the upper levels of the Rebellion then began to entice this new, bolder generation into their ranks.

But Selene was not ignorant of the Rebellion, so she gathered her armies and prepared for war.

And so too did the Rebellion arm themselves for war.

The Arms Race had begun.


	7. Part 2, Chapter 1

**Usual Disclaimer Applies. **

**Warning: Part 2 of Coup D'etat takes place years after part 1. The Senshi and Shitennou are no longer young children. Expect more violence and swearing in chapters to come.  
**

* * *

Sophia was the first to notice the ships. Ever since she was deemed a 'big girl' she had taken on the responsibility of collecting _rishek_. She liked to wake up early when the sun was just coming up over the hills and trees. She liked the way the grass felt under her bare toes, chilled and damp. The birds always sung the best in the early mornings, to great the sun her mother told her. But Sophia's favorite part of the morning was sneaking a bite of a fresh _rishek_ or two. The small plants popped out of the ground during the night and had to be collected before the sun dried them up and made them bitter.

Sophia thought something was different this morning but she still went about her chores. She was sad that the birds weren't singing a good morning tune to her, but the wind was stronger this morning and she liked the way it tossed her curly hair about. She walked out of the wooden gate but only after greeting the gatekeeper who gave her a stern warning about going out too far. Sophia promised she wouldn't go out of sight, she was a good girl.

She noticed the dark shape after she had filled her basket and was eating a fresh _rishek_. She frowned at it. Dark shapes were often clouds and dark clouds meant rain. If it rained she would be stuck inside all day and Mama would make her study. Sophia did not like studying. The numbers confused her and some of the letters even looked the same. She would much rather be outside taking care of the animals or helping Papa and her brothers in the garden.

Sophia thought about staying out in the rain till Mama called for breakfast, but there was a strange sound coming from the rain clouds. It was similar to the shuttles that brought in resources. Sophia knew what those sounded like, her Papa had taken her to The Port last harvest and there had been hundreds of shuttles leaving and entering the atmosphere. Mama said the shuttles couldn't make it to another planet or even the other colonies, so they flew to the bigger ships and then the big ships took them through space. The sound that she was hearing now was louder and scarier.

Sophia grabbed her basket and ran as fast as she could back home. She didn't care if it rained and Mama made her study, just as long as she wasn't alone with that noise.

"Sophie girl, what's got you in such a hurry?" It was only after the gatekeeper called after her that she realized the sound was very faint, maybe the gatekeeper being so old couldn't hear it yet. But he would soon. Sophia didn't want to be here though when the noise got loud again. So she did the only sensible thing.

"THAT!" She pointed to the shape and took off running again. She just wanted to get home.

Like most young children, Sophia's fear was forgotten after a few hours and a good warm breakfast. It didn't rain and she was allowed to help in the gardens today. The adults were tense and wouldn't allow the children to play outside the walls that protected the town. But Sophia didn't notice this; she was too enamored by the tiny seeds that would become their food in a few months.

She did notice the rows and rows of uniformed men marching into the town though. They looked important and all the grown-ups gathered at the center of the town when one of them stepped up to the notice board.

As Sophia followed her brother into the crowd she noticed that the man in the uniform started speaking. She tried to listen to him but she didn't understand most of what he was talking about. She thought perhaps if she was closer to him then she would understand better. So she pushed herself through the crowd and slipped closer and closer. Not even the yelling from the people around her would stop her; she wanted to prove just how much of a 'big girl' she was and be able to tell her Mama all about what the important man was saying.

"It is for the safety of everyone in the System that these taxes are being implemented. The Queen's Seekers have-"

"We don't care what those bunch of lazy sorcerers have said!" Sophia jumped at the loud and angry voice coming from the crowd.

"This threat is real and it is your duty as loyal citizens of the Empire to-" Again the soldier was cut off. Sophia was close enough to see his face slowly turning red.

"The only threat we need to worry about out here is the crops failing and pirates. The only thing the Seekers know is that there is a _threat_." Sophia watched back and forth as more and more people from both groups started yelling.

"How do you know the threat isn't pirates? Your taxes would be protecting yourself!"

"Didn't get any help last time there was an attack!"

"-doesn't pay is a traitor to the throne!"

"You have no right to-"

"We're citizens of Neptune, not The Moon!"

Sophia covered her ears with her hands; she didn't like all this yelling. She didn't know how people could hear each other when they were making all this noise. She never liked it when Mama and Papa fought. She didn't like it when other grown-ups argued either. The next noise however had her cowering on the ground. It was loud and sounded like thunder.

It was quiet after that loud noise, but only for a moment. Someone screamed and then there was more yelling. Sophia couldn't hear the words that were being yelled anymore, it was all just an angry noise. Then people started to push forward towards the group of soldiers. As small as Sophia was she was pushed along with the angry mob. Everything was out of her control so she did what any child would do; she cried.

The loud noise cracked through the air again, but this time Sophia saw the gun that it from and the man who it had killed. What happened next was even worse. Sophia watched as her brother ran forward, whether it was to aid the fallen or attack the soldier she didn't know. The soldiers didn't seem to care either way; they just opened fire and struck him down.

She didn't understand why this was happening or why the soldiers would do this. All she knew was that she needed to get to her brother, to make sure he was all right. She pushed her way forward through the angry crowd that was now trying to attack the soldiers. She ignored the loud gunshots that were rapidly firing and the screams of the people around her. Just before she reached her brother's body she felt a searing pain and then darkness.

* * *

"The colony on Sao was massacred."

Her voice was soft; whether that was due to the late hour or the topic of the conversation he had no idea. He did know what this could mean for the Rebellion though.

"Lorelei, I did not grow up memorizing all of the locations in the System. What is Sao?" If she had light a candle he would have seen her glare at him, but she did not so he didn't see.

"A moon of Neptune. The colony was a small agricultural community. The Imperial Army opened fire on an unarmed group of angry farmers. They then proceeded to kill everyone who had hidden away."

He sighed and dropped back down to sit on the edge of his bed. Lorelei sat beside him, not touching but close enough.

"Has news of this reached the public yet?"

"Yes." Her voice never faltered. He admired that about her. She could deliver the worst news without breaking composure.

"So this is it then. We'll be going to war soon."

He didn't look at her but rather at the tapestry with his family's coat of arms woven in beautiful green and gold that decorated the wall in front of him. Lorelei slowly took his hand, her eyes never leaving his face.

" Yes."

Jadeite didn't know how long they stayed sitting there in silence. It didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter at this moment except for the people who were already dead and the ones that would die because of what they started. For the first time in his life Jadeite felt his own mortality.


	8. Part 2, Chapter 2

"Your Highness, I must insist that you pay attention. I know that your education has greatly leaned towards the religious aspects of your people's culture, but you are here to learn of Imperial Law. If you ever wish to hold your crown and lead your people, you must know this!" The tutor was beginning to go red in the face.

"I apologize. I'll try harder to pay attention in the future."

Lorelei had the grace to look ashamed at being caught day dreaming during lecture. It really wasn't her fault though, these lectures were so boring. And she most certainly wouldn't be using Lunar Imperial Laws and regulations when she was Queen. At least she hoped the war would be over by then.

The truth was that the war was just starting. The Lunar Army had made the first move when they fired upon the unarmed colonist of Sao. Currently the Rebel forces were arming as many troops as possible for a counter attack. It's just that their counter attack would not be military action. They would be spreading the truth of what happened on Sao all throughout the System. Instead of the fictional 'Space Pirate Attack' that was the official story.

Lorelei had been surprised when she was given her assignment. She was certain they would all be off marching to war with weapons drawn. But she was sent to the Moon instead and told to carefully report on the mind frame of the younger generation. So far only Helen, the petite Princess of Mercury, showed any sympathy towards the Rebellion's cause. She was good too; she phrased her questions as if she didn't understand and forced her tutors and others to admit to the truth or dig themselves into a hole.

As for the Princess of Mars, Katharine, she had no idea where the dark haired girl stood. She kept her opinions on everything to herself. Juno, the Princess of Jupiter, was the complete opposite and, unfortunately, completely loyal to the Moon Queen. Where Katharine's apparent apathy drove Lorelei mad, Juno's blind loyalty was saddening.

Lorelei sighed at the thought and once more her gaze drifted to the gardens just outside the window. They were no ware near as pretty as those on Earth.

"PRINCESS!" A book was slammed on the table in front of her.

"I'm sorry!"

Lorelei felt her face grow red as the other students fell into a fit a giggles. She certainly was making a splash and it was only her first day too.

* * *

"Report."

Zoicite straightened his shoulders back and tried to stop fidgeting. He couldn't help it; whenever Kunzite used that particular tone of voice it made him nervous.

"Jadeite has been able to negotiate a temporary truce with four of the six major Clans in his region. All have agreed to a cease fire and have offered their expertise and men in our campaign. He will be traveling to the remaining two Clans tomorrow." Zoicite paused for a moment to gather his nerve. This next piece of information Kunzite would not like.

"According to his sources and mine as well, the Clans will not join our cause and in my opinion it will take a miracle to get them to even stop fighting amongst themselves."

"I see."

The pause and the calm tone caught Zoicite off guard. He had expected the far too short temper and the easy anger that Zoicite remember from his childhood training with the eldest Shitennou. Time and age had tempered the young man it seemed. Either that or things were worse in Siberia than Kunzite was letting on.

"Well there's nothing more we can do. It's up to Jadeite now. I've already received Nephrite's report on Laurentia. Zoicite if you would inform the Queen that the training camps there are proceeding beyond all expectations; I would appreciate that."

"Of course sir." Zoicite idly noted once more that Kunzite was avoiding the Queen Giselle.

"And Zoicite."

The strawberry-blond couldn't help but jump at the new tone of voice. He brought his focus back to the man in the mirror once more.

"You should relax. I'm not the enemy remember." The teasing smile only brought a tinge of red to Zoicite's face.

"Yes sir."

After the image faded Zoicite left the room to deliver the reports to the Queen and King. Once more he wished he was stronger, like Nephrite, or cleverer, like Jadeite, or even as smart as Prince Endymion.

But he was just Zoicite, the runt; the youngest of the Shitennou and the youngest Prince of Baltica. He would not even see the throne of his home country like the other Shitennou would; not with three older brothers. So far his powers were only well served as a messenger boy.

After delivering both Jadeite's and Kunzite's reports, as well as his own, to the King, Zoicite decided that spending time with the young Prince would lift his dreary mood.

"Ah, Zoicite! Just the person I was looking for."

"Hello Professor."

Zoicite winced at the sound of his own voice. He had tried to sound polite but busy. Instead it came out an odd pitch that was more suited to Lorelei and Jadeite's sisters. The old professor from Mercury smiled and only laughed a little.

"It only lasts a few months if you're lucky- which I think you are- and if it helps any, every male in the entire system goes through it."

"It doesn't help at all actually."

Zoicite crossed his arms and glared at the opposite wall, as if it were responsible for all his troubles. At that action Professor Horns didn't even try to hold in his laughter. To his credit he did stop when Zoicite started to leave the hall in a huff.

"Zoicite, wait! I didn't mean to insult you. It's just my son said the same thing when he was going through the change. It brought back happy memories, is all." Zoicite glanced over his shoulder at the older man and glared.

"Whatever."

"Zoicite." This time all traces of mirth were gone from the professor's voice, "Why don't we head to my study room and you can tell me what's bothering you. I may be able to help and it's obvious that this is important to you. I'll even fix you some tea."

Professor Horns watched as Zoicite thought his offer over before agreeing, in a sulky manner. Yes, the youngest Shitennou was a great deal like his own son.

* * *

Helen waited till lessons were officially over before racing up to the Venusian princess. While she wasn't normally so forward towards people, this girl had spent the last five years living in the main Temple of Venus. There were only so many books that had actual and believable information about the place. The rest was either complete fiction- people disappearing in a flash of light- or embellished for poetry and sonnets- halls of marble or pillars of gold; birds of light dance and my lover's hand hold. But Lorelei knew the truths!

Helen knew better than to run through the halls chasing after someone, unlike Serenity. But she had also studied the layout, blueprints, and floor plans of the Moon Palace for many months before coming here for her training. Helen knew every shortcut and secret passage that had ever been found, filed or noted in some way. It was only a matter of minutes before she caught up to the girl dressed in flowing silks and golden veils.

That is where she faltered. Helen knew what she wanted to know, but she didn't know how to approach the older girl. She never knew how to deal with people, not on such a personal level.

"Can I help you?"

The accented voice startled Helen and she nearly tripped over her own feet. She glanced up and caught the faint shadow of a smile hidden behind a golden veil. Lorelei was at her own door now and had spotted Helen before entering her room.

Helen felt her face redden in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to follow you or spy or anything. I just wanted to ask you some questions but I wasn't sure how to and I… Please forgive me. It was very rude on my part. It won't happen again."

Helen turned to leave when a voice interrupted her.

"Did you not want to ask me a question?" Helen couldn't seem to find her voice so she nodded.

"Please come in. I'll make us something to drink while you make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Besides if I'm correct I will already have another visitor."

Helen was momentarily confused till she walked into Lorelei's room. Sitting in the middle of the room on a large peach colored pillow and teasing a white cat with a piece of string was the princess of the Moon, Serenity.

"Lorelei! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you. Danu has told me all about you!"

Helen and Lorelei shared a smile as the young princess continued to praise Lorelei and beg for help on her lessons from Helen.


End file.
